Jade Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by jacquisup
Summary: Sequel to Jade Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
1. Chapter 1

9/5/19-9/6/19

Jade and Henry were in the kitchen having breakfast when their family owl, Crystal came tapping on the window.

She looked up then got up and opened the window. Then Crystal let out her leg with the paper and letters.

"Thanks Crystal." she said smiling.

Then she gave her some water and a snack. While she looked at what they had today she saw two Hogwarts letters.

She smiled then put Henry's letter on the table and opened hers. She was still surprised that he got his letter after being barely stronger than a squib.

"Let's see what we have this year."

So she started reading what it was this year.

THIRD-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

She snorted at that name.

"I already know about those because uncle Moony is one." she said.

Then she kept reading it.

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart.

She groaned.

"Every book but standard books is written by that idiot?" she said.

"I've heard of him. Sounds like an idiot to me." Henry said.

"Well, let's head on over to Diagon Alley." Lily said smiling.

"I'm going with uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony like any other year." Jade said.

Lily and James nodded not really caring.

Then they heard their flew network go off. Then Sirius and Remus came to the kitchen.

"Hey Padfoot, Moony." James said.

"Hey Prongs, Lily, Jade, Henry." Sirius said.

Then he looked at Jade.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." she said.

So they headed to the fireplace and got ready.

"Alright Jade, go ahead." he said.

She took some powder and shouted,

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

Then she was gone.

While they were getting their books they bumped into James, Henry and Lily then heard something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Gilderoy Lockhart." someone said.

Then everyone started clapping when he came. He smiled and saw Sirius, Remus, Jade, Henry, James and Lily.

"Can't be Henry Potter?"

"Henry Potter! Excuse me madam." he said going through Lily.

When he got there Gilderoy pulled him over to him.

"Nice big smile Henry together, you and I are worth the front page."

Then while Jade rolled her eyes a picture of Henry was taken.

"Ladies and gentlemen what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Henry came to purchase my autobiography 'Magical me'."

People started clapping again.

"Which incidentally is currently on its twenty seventh week a pone the Daily Prophet's best seller list. And he has no idea that he will in fact be leaving, with my, entire collection work," he handed them to Henry. "Free of charge."

Everyone but Jade started clapping while Henry carried his books.

Draco and Aden was standing above them and headed down to them.

"Bet you loved that didn't Potter? Famous Henry Potter, can't even go to a bookstore without making the front page." Aden said.

"Leave him alone Aden, Draco." Jade said.

"Oh, Jade." Draco said.

Suddenly something went on Aden's shoulder.

"Now now Aden, play nicely. Draco you were just saying hello to Jade." Then he looked at Henry. "Lucius Malfoy, we meet at last. I've met Jade multiple times but never you. Forgive me."

He pulled him up to him and put the snake on his stick on Henry's scar.

"Your scar is legend. As of course the wizard who gave it to you."

Henry pulled himself away.

"Voldemort tried to kill my parents and sister. He was nothing more than a murderer."

_'If I hadn't saved you you'd be dead. I'm the one that defeated him, not you.'_ Jade thought.

She still hadn't told anyone what truly happened that night eleven years ago. She has been thinking about telling her best friends and their parents but wasn't sure.

"Oo, you must be very brave, to mention his name. Or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear for the thing itself." Jade said.

"Hello Jade." he said.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, how has your summer been going?" she said smiling.

He was about to answer but was interrupted.

"Henry!" said James.

"Jade!" Sirius said at the same time.

"What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." James said.

"Well, well, well- James Potter and Sirius Black."

"Lucius," James said.

"I can see he still goes through a lot of fame. Jade has also told me that it's Sirius that takes her school shopping."

"He does." James said smiling.

"And yes I do take care of Jade." Sirius said.

"Yeah and is still the brat we know." Jade whispered to Draco and Aden.

They nodded.

"I can hardly stand being in his year. How do you live with him?" Aden asked.

Jade shook her head.

"I don't have a clue. But there are times I think about asking him to adopt me."

Then Lily started to come over to the others.

"I can see you're still with the muggleborn. Just like Sirius and Arthur you're still the person that doesn't care about blood."

"Everyone is different. He decides who he wants to be with. You, just like many other people know that there aren't many purebloods there in the world now." Lily said.

"I am perfectly aware of that."

"Well, we have other school supplies to get. Henry, Lily let's go." James said.

"Us too Jade." Sirius said.

They all nodded.

"Bye Draco, Aden, see you later." Jade said.

"Bye Jade." Draco said.

Then they left and continued school shopping.

When they were done Jade stayed at Sirius' while Henry stayed with their parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they knew it they were at Kings Cross in a hurry.

"Alright Henry It's 10:58 so let's hurry up." James said.

"Jade you first." Sirius said.

Like her first and second year Sirius is the one that takes her in. She had spent the rest of the summer at Grimauld Place.

So she hurried over to it and went through. Then Sirius went after her.

When she got there she stood there to say goodbye to Sirius.

"Alright pup, like I said last year and first year, have fun and take care of Henry. If they get into any trouble, like you did last year owl either me, Remus, James or Lily." Sirius said.

"Don't worry uncle Padfoot, I will and have a plan on taking closer eye on those three this year. Aden has been keeping me posted on what they're doing last year to." she said.

"Good. Tell Hagrid me and Remus say hello please." he said.

"I will." she said.

Then he gave her a hug and she hopped on the train to find her friends.

While he watched her Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"I'm starting to think I should either bring up custody or maybe even adopt her so she can have a good life. Maybe I should talk to Remus about that." he said.

On the way to school Jade met up with her friends and told them about each other's summer.

Before they knew they were heading to the great hall. When they got there Jade sat next to Pansy.

"Where's Henry?" Theo asked.

To make it easier everyone calls him Theo.

"I don't know." she said.

"There they are." Daphne said.

Then Jade looked at Henry and saw him start to sit down.

"Maybe mum and dad had to flew him?" she said.

The other five people shrugged.

After dinner they went upstairs and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the third year Gryffindor's and and Slytherin's were standing in Herbology. Then Professor Sprout came.

"Good morning everyone."

Then she tapped her wand on the table.

"Good morning everyone!" she said louder.

"Good morning Professor Sprout." they said together.

"Welcome to Greenhouse three today, chaps!" she said. "Now today we're going to repot Mandrakes. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Jade raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Potter."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Jade. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Slytherin," said Professor Sprout.

They all smiled at each other.

"The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Jade's hand narrowly missed Blaise as it shot up again.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young. But they'll knock you out for several hours which is why I gave you a earmuffs. For complete protection. Now if you'll please put them on."

Everyone started to put them on as told.

"Flaps tight down and watch me closely. You grasp, your mandrake firmly. And take them right outside the pot."

Then it started to cry and everyone covered their ears.

"And then put them in the other pot and put some soil to keep them warm."

It continued to cry making Cormac fall and pass out.

Professor Sprout sighed.

"McLaggen's been neglected by his earmuffs."

Katie looked down at him then looked back at her Professor.

"No ma'am, he's just fainted."

"Yes well, just leave him there. Right on you go. Grasp your mandrake and pull it out!"

Then everyone pulled them out and looked at it. Someone's was very fat and Malfoy was playing with its chin. Then his finger was in its mouth. He pulled it out, whipped it on his top and put the mandrake down.

"You weren't supposed to play with it Draco." Daphne said.

He glared at her.

Nobody in Hogwarts can beat Jade's glare. They had heard of 'the Evan's glare' from their parents that were in school with Lily Evans. They would shiver when they get it sometimes.

The current students do it with Jade now. Even some professors do, especially Snape after being Lily's best friend until what happened fifth year. The students done with their first year will warn the first years about that.

Daphne is the Ice Princess while Jade is the Ice Queen.

A few hours later they were sitting there at the table doing homework when they heard something.

"Hi Henry!"

Jade heard someone say. So she looked up to see what was going on.

Jade uses her map to keep an eye on Henry, Ron and Hermione now to make sure they don't go places they shouldn't. She opens it multiple times all day everyday.

She had owled Sirius and Remus telling them that she would do that. They were relieved and Remus had said that if she was ever a werewolf (which he preys to Merlin she never does) would make an excellent alpha.

Then light came out of nowhere.

Henry was shocked.

"I'm Colin Creevey! I'm in Gryffindor to." Colin said.

"Hi Colin, nice to meet you." he said.

"Say, do you mind if I took a picture with you? It's for my brother, he's a muggleborn like me see." Colin said.

"Sure!" Henry said.

Jade rolled her eyes after hearing that but still looked at them.

Then they took a picture and Colin left.

After that they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts waiting for their new Professor. Then the door opened and everyone looked up.

"Let me introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award — but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" he said chuckling a little.

Katie and Padma leaned on their books in dreamland.

Then he took out his wand.

"Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

Then he uncovered what was under the blanket. They were going all over the lock.

"Cornish pixies?" Cormac said.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Cormac started laughing.

"Devilish tricky little blighters they can be! Let's see what you make of them!"

He opened them and then everyone jumped up from their seat. Two of them took Crabbe's ears and pulled him on the top light.

"Get me down!" Alex Crabbe said.

"Come on now — round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

"Get off me!" Daphne said while a pixie pulled her hair.

"No stop hold still!" Theo said and hit it with his book.

Then Lockhart looked around and took out his wand.

_"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"_

Then before the spell worked a pixie took it. When it got to the top it hit the dinosaur bones down and another one was on the back.

"Yeeehaaaa!" it yelled.

At the top Lockhart hurried over to a picture of himself while another took it. He pulled it to try and get it but lost it.

"I'll ask you six to just, nip the rest of them back to their case!"

Then he left the room.

"What do we do now?" Blaise asked while he used a book to get them away.

Then Jade stood up and took out her wand.

_"Emirbulus!"_

Then they stopped moving and started floating.

"Why did it have to be me?" Alex asked while he was stuck.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade had just been woken up and saw Flint in his quidditch clothes. She's an early bird and would wake up earlier than anyone else in school.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"Quidditch practice." he said.

Then she went upstairs and got ready.

A few minutes later she was outside and heard Wood.

"I divided a whole new quidditch program. We're gonna train earlier, harder and longer." Then they saw some other people. "Wha- I don't believe it."

Draco, Aden, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Theo and Blaise saw them coming.

"Where do you think you're going Flint?"

"Quidditch practice." Flint said.

"I booked the field for Gryffindor today."

"Easy Wood, I've got a note." he said and handed him the note.

"Uh oh, I smell trouble." Draco said and closed his book.

"Same here." Pansy said.

"I Professor Severus Snape here by give Slytherin permission to practice according to the case of needing to clear someone's mind." He put the note down. "You've got to let someone clear their mind, who?"

Then Jade came out from behind Flint.

"Jade?" George said.

George has had a crush on her since her first year. Nobody, not even Fred knows though.

"That's right, I've got a lot of things in my head now a-days because I have to protect Henry for my family. And after last year I have to keep an even closer eye on him. Also we were given something this summer." she said.

They looked down and saw new brooms.

"Those are nimbus 2001, how did you get those?" Fred asked.

"Gift from Sirius." Flint said.

"You're family always rejects my family and Sirius' offer to give you money because you like to _earn_ your money. So obviously you don't get one, and I feel sorry for you all, I really do." she said.

She had also been feeling different feelings about him lately. Last summer is when it started.

A few hours later Jade was on her way to dinner when she heard something in the wall.

She put her ear and hand on the wall.

_"Come . . . come to me. . . . Let me rip you. . . . Let me tear you. . . . Let me kill you. . . Kill, kill, kill!"_

"Jade!" Daphne said.

"Didn't you hear it?" she said.

"Hear what?" Blaise asked.

"That voice!"

"Voice, what voice?" Pansy asked.

"I heard it on my way to dinner."

_"Blood... Must get, blood."_

"It's moving, I think it's going to kill."

Then she started running.

"Kill?" Theo said.

"Jade wait! Not so fast!" Draco said.

Then they started running to.

When they met up with her they saw spiders.

"Strange. I've never seen spiders act like that." Daphne said.

"What's that?" Pansy said.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... Enemies of the heir be wear... It's written in blood." Theo said.

"Oh no." Jade said.

Then the other five looked up and saw something. Daphne and Pansy gasped.

"It's Filch's cat! Mrs. Norris." she said.

Then everyone else came and saw her standing there next to the cat. Madam Pumfrey gasped.

"Enemies of the heir be ware?" Aden said then looked at them. "What does it mean?"

"What's going on here? Come on make way make way. Potter, what are you-" he looked up and saw her. "Mrs. Norris."

He looked at Jade.

"You've murdered my cat."

"No." she said.

"I'll kill ya." He started to put his hand on her shirt. "I'LL KILL YA!"

"Argus! Argus I-" Dumbledore started and saw the writing. "Everyone will precede to their dormitories immediately."

Everyone started to turn around.

"Everyone except, you six." he said pointing to Jade, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Draco and Theo.

"She's not dead Argus, but she has been, petrified."

"Ah! Thought so, so unlucky I wasn't there. I know the exact counter curse that could have spared her." Lockhart said.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"But how she has been petrified I can not say."

"Ask her, she's the one who did it. You saw what she wrote on the wall."

"It's not true sir I swear. I never touched Mrs. Noris." Jade said.

"Rubbish."

"If, I might headmaster, perhaps Potter is in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I for one, don't recall seeing Potter, at dinner." Snape said.

He didn't think it was her but he was just checking.

"I was on my way to dinner when I found Mrs. Noris." Jade said.

"That's why us five were looking for her. We just found her when she said," Draco started.

"When I said I wasn't that hungry. We were going to the common room when we found Mrs. Noris." Jade said.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

He silently sighed in relief.

"My cat has been petrified. I wanna see some punishment!"

"She will be able to be cured, Argus. Professor Sprout said she has mandrake which will be able to cure her. However, I strongly recommend caution, to all." he said.

While they were on their way to the common room Daphne thought of something.

"It's a bit strange isn't it?"

"Strange?" Pansy said.

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear. And then Mrs. Noris turns out petrified. It's just, strange." she said looking at Jade.

"You think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others I mean." Jade said.

"Are you mad!" Blaise said.

"No Jade, even in the Wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

"She's right you know." a painting said.

Blaise looked at but kept going.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they were at charms and thinking about what was going on.

When class was done Jade, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Daphne were walking and heard someone talking about the Chamber.

"Do you think it's true? Do you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked.

"Yes, couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Hermione said.

"But if the Chamber really does existence and it really has been opened then that means-" Henry started.

"The heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" Hermione said.

"Let's think. Who do we know that thinks all muggleborns are scars?" Ron said.

"You're talking about Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Of course!" Ron said.

"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione said.

"Maybe Ron's right Hermione, I mean look at his family. The whole lot of them have been sorted into Slytherin for centuries." Henry said.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we can trick them into telling us!" Ron said.

"Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you it could be difficult, not to mention we'll breaking fifty school rules. And it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous." Hermione said.

"What do you have in mind?" Henry asked.

The six third years stood there curious. Jade already had an idea though.

"Polyjuice potion." Hermione said.

Jade, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, Draco and Theo stood there in shock while the three second years headed somewhere.

"Are they mental! That's a NEWT potion!" Blaise said.

"With Granger they'll get it but not perfect." Pansy said.

Jade had a feeling there was going to be a repeat of last year.

Sure enough they were at the first quidditch game of the year. Gryffindor verses Slytherin.

Jade was looking around for hints of the snitch. The score was ninety to thirty. Slytherin was winning.

"Alright there you?" Jade asked the other seeker.

Then the bludger started to head towards her.

"Watch yourself Jade!" Flint said looking at her.

Then Jade saw it coming to him.

"Flint look out!"

Then Flint was hit by it on his broom. Jade went a different way but it was following her.

_'Why is it going after me?'_ she wondered.

Theo was watching her.

"Blimey! Jade's got herself a ridge blogger! It's been tampered with!"

"I'll stop it." Blaise said with his wand out.

"No! Even with a proper wand it's to risky. You could hit Jade." Daphne said.

"She's right Blaise." Theo said.

While she flies around and tries to not get hit by anything.

"Training for the ballet Potter?" the Gryffindor seeker said.

Then the snitch was seen so they started to speed up. While they did that Jade sped up and was missed by the bludger. The other seeker kept pushing her out the way. Then he wasn't looking for a second. When he looked up again he saw part of the wood and his broom crashed into it and then was on the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Jade kept going and had her right hand out to get the snitch. A few seconds later it was hit hard by the bludger. So she used her left hand and caught it. Then she was on her back and looked at it smiling.

"Jade Potter caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!" Lee said.

Then looked up and saw the bludger flying twords her. So she moved in different places. Then she heard Daphne say something.

_"Donita incantatory!"_

Then the bludger was in pieces. After that her friend and her team were standing next to her.

"Thank you." she said.

"You OK?" Draco asked.

"No. I think my, I think my arm's broken." she said.

"Not to worry Jade I can fix your arm straight away." Lockhart said.

"No. Not you." she said.

"Don't know what she's saying."

Hagrid rolled his eyes.

"Now this, won't hurt a bit."

He took out his wand and put it on her arm.

_"Breakey arm. Elmendo!"_

Then her arm started to get floppy.

"Ah, yes well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, you can no longer feel any pain. And it is very clear that you arm was not broken."

"BROKEN?! There's no bones left!" Hagrid said.

Then her arm went back down.

"Much more flexible though." Lockhart said.

Sure enough she was in the hospital wing. Gryffindor's seeker was laying there groining while some of his friends and teammates sat there with him.

"Oh stop making such a fuss you can go. Out of my way out my way! Should've been brought straight to me. Can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back." Madam Pumfry said.

"You will be able won't you?" Blaise asked.

"Oh I'll be able to certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night Potter. Regrowing bones is a nasty business."

Then she handed her the cup.

She took a sip of it and spit it out.

"Well what do you expect, pumpkin juice?"

She raised her head telling them to leave.

Later that night while she was asleep Jade was woken up by a sound.

_"Blood must get blood."_

She sat up, put her glasses on and looked around.

Then she heard something else. So she laid down and listened.

"Put him here."

"What happened?"

"There's been another attack."

"Do you think, do you think he's been petrified, Madam Pumfry?"

"Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attack."

Suddenly there was a sound of a small explosion.

"What can this mean Albus?"

"It means, that our students are no longer safe."

"What should I tell the staff?"

"The truth. Tell them Hogwarts, is no longer safe. It is what we feared Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened, again."

She laid there thinking for a while and then fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jade told her friends what she heard last night.

"Again? You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Theo asked.

"I guess." Jade said.

A few days later everyone was standing in front of a mat.

"Gather round! Gather, round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the Dark events Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works."

He took off part of his cloak and threw it to someone.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

The Slytherins snorted at that.

"Snape's going to win in a heartbeat." Blaise said.

"Ohhh yeah. Hell, even Jade could beat him!" Theo said.

Then they walked up to each other and took out their wand. Then bowed to each other and turned around and got in position.

"One, two, three!" Lockhart said.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Snape yelled and got Lockhart on his back.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares!" Ron said smiling.

"Go Snape!" Henry said.

"An Exactly suggestion Professor Snape. Let's have volunteer pair. Ah, Henry, Weasley how about you?"

"Weasley's wand causes deviation of the simplest spell. Which will cause Potter to go to the hospital wing in a match box. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Jade, Perhaps?"

He turned around and pointed up.

That caught everyone by surprise. But Jade got up and headed to get to her brother.

Everyone knew she was a good duelist even though she never did it like a real one. Since she's so good at Defense they could tell she was going to be good at dueling when she gets older like James.

So they both went up to the mat.

"Good luck Potter." Lockhart said.

"Thank you sir." Henry said.

'I'll need it' he thought.

Then they stood in front of each other and took out their wand.

"Scared Henry?" Jade said.

"You wish." he said.

He truly was nervous though. She's a strong witch, is a year older than him and reads a lot during summer and before Hogwarts. So she knew higher spells.

Then they put their wand down and split up. Then got into stance.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to Disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one . . . two..."

But Henry set a spell at two.

_"Evertaspacula!"_ Henry said.

Jade bent down and he missed her. Then she took out her own wand.

_"Rictusempra!"_ she said.

Then Henry was sitting down in front of Lockhart. Lockhart picked him up and pushed him to keep going.

"I said Disarm only!" Lockhart shouted.

_"Serpensortia!"_ Henry said.

Then a snake came and hissed. Jade stood there for a second.

That got people confused, especially Slytherin. They all knew she wasn't afraid of snakes.

After that she took out her wand again at Henry.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Then Henry was on his back and Jade had his wand in her hand. She didn't mean to use that much strength.

After that the snake hissed again and headed to Justin.

_"Leave him alone!"_ Jade hissed.

The snake stopped and looked at her. Snape looked at her in shock.

_'I thought only the Dark Lord was a parselmouth? And why is it her and not him since he defeated the Dark Lord?'_ he thought.

Then he took out his wand.

_"Eparaevedesca!"_

After that the snake was gone and Jade snapped out of it.

"What are you playing at?" Justin asked.

She looked around and saw Snape staring at her confused. And everyone just staring at her.

A few minutes later they headed to the common room. When they got there Draco held onto Jade.

"You're a parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I didn't know I was one." Jade said.

"Jade, you know what they're going to think about you now. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth. So was the Dark Lord." Daphne said.

"Exactly, now the whole school's going to think you're his great, great granddaughter or something!" Theo said.

"But I'm not! I can't be. And besides, Henry isn't one." Jade said.

The next day while they were in the great hall doing homework Jade noticed a lot of people staring at her. The fellow Slytherins weren't but many others were. Then she shook her head and closed her book.

"See you guys in the common room." she said.

Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne nodded.

On her way there she heard something else.

_"Blood...must get blood! Let me rip you...let me kill you!"_

She put her hand on the wall and followed the sound.

Then she saw Nearly-headless Nick and Justin.

She walked over to him and double checked on him.

"Caught in the act! I'll have you out this time Potter. Mark my words." Mr. Filch said and went to go get someone.

"No, Mr. Filch, you don't understand!" she said.

Then she looked down and saw spiders hurry out the window.

When McGonagall came and rushed over she stared at them in shock.

"Professor, I swear I didn't." Jade said.

She shook her head.

"This is out of my hands, Potter."

So she followed her somewhere and saw a stone phoenix.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." she said.

They walked over and listened to her say the password.

"Show-bout lemon."

Then she opened her hands and then it opened. Jade took a step and rode the stairs up.

When she got there she opened the door.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she said.

She didn't get an answer so they went inside. Then Jade went over to the hat.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" the hat said.

"I, I was just wondering why you put me in Slytherin?"

"Yes, you were particularly difficult to place. But I said you would do well in Slytherin because I could tell you wanted to make Sirius and Remus proud and try to get some attention from James and Lily."

"You're right."

Then she turned around and saw Fawkes turn into flames.

"Jade?"

She looked up and saw Dumbledore standing there.

"I can see it was time for Fawkes to be reborn?" she said.

"Yes and about time to. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a burning day." Dumbledore said.

Suddenly his door opened and they looked up.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir, wait! Professor it wasn't Jade, Jade would never kill no one never." Hagrid started.

"Hagrid." Dumbledore said raising his hand to calm him down.

"In fact I'd swear even in front of the minister of magic!" Hagrid said.

"HAGRID! Relax, I do not believe, that Jade attacked anyone."

'I'm wondering why it was Jade and not Henry.' he thought.

"Of course you don't I-. Oh, right then. I'll just wait outside then."

"Yes."

Then Hagrid left and Jade looked at him.

"You don't think it was me Professor?" she asked.

"No Jade, I do not think it was you. But I must ask you, is there something you wish to tell me?"

She shook her head to.

"No sir, nothing."

"Very well then, off you go." he said raising his head.

So they split up and Jade went to find Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Daphne.

_Dear uncle Padfoot,_

_Yesterday we were at a dueling club with Snape and Lockhart. Snape had me duel Henry and he used a spell that made a snake appear and it headed to Justin. Somehow I had used parseltongue and told it to not hurt him. With what's going on at school and the Chamber being open we think people are starting to think that I'm the heir of Slytherin. My fellow Slytherins don't though, they know I would never hurt a muggleborn because mum is one. I could tell by the look on his face that Snape was a mixture of shocked and confused at the same time. He probably went to Dumbledore after that so he could find out what happened. That's about it. Tell uncle Moony I said hello!_

_Jade_

She looked at it and double checked at everything.

After that she went to Hedwig and brought her her letter.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day while they were having breakfast Hedwig came with a reply from Sirius.

"Alright, let's see what Sirius has for me this time." Jade said.

Then she handed Hedwig some bacon to munch on. She took a deep breath and opened it.

_Dear Jade,_

_I know for a fact you're not the heir of Slytherin part. Neither of your parents were related to him. You're related to the Black from your great grandma but that's all I know of aside from the Evans your aunt Petunia and your cousin Dudley to be exact. Be careful you six. Luckily you can survive because you're a halfblood and the others are pureblood. Uncle Moony said hello by the way. Look out for each other and try to keep the parseltounge in you the best you can Jade._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

"Well, at least he's not mad at me." she said.

Before they knew it It was two weeks until Christmas and they were looking at presents.

"Should I start getting Sirius a bone every Christmas?"

They nodded.

"Keep doing it!" Aden said.

"What about Remus?" she said.

"Hmm, maybe a new book? You said he's a bookworm like Granger." Pansy said.

"Sounds good."

So they headed to the book store and pet store.

The next day they were all in he common room waiting for Draco to come back. He had left to find Crabbe and Goyle.

"Found them. They were in the great hall." Draco said and sat down.

Crabbe and Goyle stood there.

"Well sit down." Blaise said.

Then they sat down.

"You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the Wizarding world, all of them." Draco said.

Crabbe's face was contorted with fury.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Theo asked.

They saw Goyle elbowed him again.

"Stomachache," he grunted.

"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," Aden went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. Father's always said old Dumbledore was the worst thing that's ever happened to this place."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Goyle said.

The six third years and one second year looked at him.

"What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore? Well, do you?" Theo said.

Goyle thought for a second.

"Henry Potter?"

They calmed down and nodded.

"Good one Goyle, you're absolutely right. _Saint_ Henry. And people actually think that _I'm_ the heir of Slytherin? Why not him? He's the Boy-Who-Lived, not me." Jade said.

Jade had a feeling that it was Ron and Henry in polojuice potion.

"But then you must have some idea who's behind it all. . . ." Goyle said.

"You know we haven't, Goyle, I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you, is this yours?" Aden said.

Aden had a small present in his hand.

Goyle shook his head.

"But our father did say this, it's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He didn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time. . . . as for me, I hope it's Granger," he said.

Crabbe stood up and Goyle held him back.

"What's the matter with you two? You're acting very, odd." Pansy said.

"It's his, stomachache." Goyle said then he turned around and looked at Crabbe.

"Calm down!" he whispered.

Then they saw Crabbe point at Goyle's forehead.

Next they saw Goyle put his hand on it. Then saw him pointing at Crabbe and saw his hair turning red.

Then they covered the places that were changing and hurried out of the room.

"Hey, where're you going?" Blaise called.

When they were gone they looked at each other.

"Those idiots. They used polyjuice potion!" Jade said.

"I bet it was Granger and the reason Snape had lost some of his ingredients." Draco said.

They shook their head.

Like last year Jade wrote to her parents and the Weasley's to tell them what Henry and Ron did.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days had gone by and Jade, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Pansy were on their way to the common room talking about what they were doing for Christmas break.

Ron and Henry had gotten another howler after that.

The boys weren't happy that she told them. But Henry also knew she kept a close eye on him and was best at potions in her year.

Sure enough they were home and saying hello to Sirius and Remus.

"Hey pup." Sirius said.

"Hi uncle Padfoot." Jade said smiling.

"Hello cub." Remus said.

"Hi uncle Moony." she said.

While they spend the vacation Jade would ignore her parents and spend time with her uncles. They play games and wrapping presents.

Sure enough it was Christmas.

When Jade and Henry were done opening their presents they got they gave the adults presents. As usual only Sirius, Remus and her friends for Jade.

When James opened his presents he was confused from Henry.

"Your Animagus is a stag and didn't want your antlers to freeze on winter full moons. And since there's three pieces on them I got you a pair for each part." Henry explained.

The other two marauders were laughing like crazy on the ground.

Even Lily was laughing.

"Why didn't we think of doing that at school?" Sirius tried to say.

"I don't know! But it would have been easy since there were four of us at school!" Remus tried to say.

A few minutes later they started to calm down. And James decided to have Lily put them on his antlers and take a picture so he could see them.

When he was back to his normal self he looked at the picture and smiled.

"I look pretty good." he said.

Sirius and Remus started laugh a little more.

Next was Sirius. When he opened Jade's present James and Remus burst out laughing like last year. Lily started chuckling.

Sirius looked at Jade.

"You're killing me."

She smiled looking innocent.

"Do you want me to get rid of your bone?" she asked with an idea of the answer.

"NO! DON'T GET RID OF MY BONE!"

_'This dog part of me is killing me!'_ he thought.

This time even Lily was barely on the chair now.

"Oh Merlin, I need a potion like last year!" Remus said.

"Same here!" James said.

After they calmed down and took the potion they sat back down.

Next was Remus. He liked his new book from Jade.


	9. Chapter 9

Sure enough they were at school.

Jade, Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Draco were heading to the common room when they heard something.

"It was Hagrid, Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets." Henry explained.

"It can't be Hagrid, it just can't be!" Hermione said.

"You don't even know this Tom Riddle. Sounds like a dirty robbing snitch to me." Ron said.

"Look, Hagrid's our friend why don't we go and ask him about it?" Hermione said.

"That'll be a cheerful visit. Hello Hagrid. Tell us, have you been letting anything mad and hairy louse in the castle lately?" Ron said

"Mad and hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me now would ya?" Hagrid asked.

They heard the three of them gasp.

"No!" they said together.

He looked at them and saw a face on Hermione.

"What's that you've got there Hagrid." Henry asked.

"I'd like to know to." Draco said.

"Oh for the mandrake you know? Now Professor Sprout they still have a bit of growing up to do. But when they are we'll have to chop them up in pieces and will be able to make them unpatrafied. You four be best be looking at each other though. Alright?" he said pointing to them.

Then he started to leave and they saw Neville was running.

"Hello Neville." Hagrid said.

When Neville got to Henry, Ron and Hermione he took a deep breath.

"Henry, I don't know who did it but you better come!"

So they followed him to the dormitory.

"What do you think he's talking about?" Blaise said.

"I don't know." Jade said.

Before they knew it they had another game. But it was canceled because another person had been petrified.

McGonagall had made them all go to their dormitory.

When they got to the Slytherin common room McGonagall came.

"May I have your attention please? Due to current events these new rules will be used immediately. Every student will get back to the dormitory by six o'clock every evening. Each student will be escorted to a lesson by a teacher, no exceptions." She shut the paper. "I should tell this though, if the person causing these petrifies can't be caught, it's possible this school will soon be closed."

Then she left the room.

The six Slytherins looked at each other.

"I've got a feeling that they're going to talk to Hagrid. I don't know why though, so I'm gonna go with them to find out." Jade said.

"But you heard McGonagall, we're not aloud to leave the room except for class." Theo said.

"I think it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again." she said.

Later that night Jade was under the invisibility cloak heading to Hagrid.

When she got there she saw the door was open so quietly went in and stood behind the chair.

She stood there and watched as Henry and Ron sat down and watched Hagrid unfocused with tea getting over the cup.

"Hagrid, are you OK?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine, I'm alright." he said.

Then he almost dropped his pot.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah, heard about that alright." he said.

'So that's who was petrified this time.' Jade thought.

"Look, we have to ask you this. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Henry asked.

"What you have to understand about that is-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Quick, under the couch, don't say a word be quiet."

They went behind the couch as told.

Then he opened the door.

"I really wish dad gave us the invisibility cloak and not Jade." Henry said.

'Well since you're not the heir of Potter you don't get it.' she thought.

"Professor Dumbledore sir." he said.

"Good evening Hagrid. I wonder, could we?"

"Of course, come in come in." he said.

"What is the minister doing here?" Ron said quietly.

Henry shrugged.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir —"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's is against him I've got to take him."

"Take me? Take me where, not Azkaban prison!"

"I'm afraid we have no choice Hagrid."

Suddenly the door opened and Lucius Malfoy was there.

"Already here Fudge? Good." Lucius said.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Hagrid said.

"Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your, you call this a house?"

Then he looked at Dumbledore.

"Now I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

Lucius took some paper out.

"The governors and I feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension — you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school." he said.

"You can't take Dumbledore away, take him away the muggleborns won't stand a chance. You mark my words there'll be killings next!" Hagrid said.

"Calm yourself Hagrid. If the governors want my removal, I will of course step aside. However, You will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Dumbledore said.

Then he started to leave.

"Well, come Hagrid." Fudge said. "Well?"

"If err, if anyone were looking for some stuff, then all they have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yup, that'll lead 'm right. That's all I have to say."

He started walking then remembered something.

"Oh, and someone will have to feed Fang by the way."

Fang moaned a little.

"Good boy." Fudge said waving.

When the door shut they went back to where they were.

"Hagrid's right, with Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day!" Ron said.

Henry looked at the spiders. He took a light.

"Come on." he said.

"What?" Ron said.

"You heard Hagrid, follow the spiders. Come on Fang." he said.

"Not without me you're not." Jade said taking off the cloak.

"Jade! What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"To keep an eye on you! Now whether you like it or not I'm coming with you." she said.

The two Gryffindor's nodded.

So they started to follow them.

"They're heading for the Forbidden Forest." Ron said.

"Come on." Henry said.

"Why spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?" Ron said following his friend and Jade.


	10. Chapter 10

While they walked around Ron wouldn't stop asking if they could turn around.

"I don't like this, Henry, Jade I don't like this at all." Ron said.

"Shh!" Jade said.

They kept walking.

"Can we please go back now?" Ron said.

"Shut up Ron!" Henry said.

Then they heard something.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Jade said.

They kept going and looking around. Then they heard something.

"Who is it? Hagrid, is that you?" someone said.

"We're friends with Hagrid. You, you're Aragog aren't you?" Henry said.

"Yes. Hagrid has never sent people into our hollow before," Aragog said.

"Hagrid's in trouble, up in the school there've been attacks. They think Hagrid's opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before." Henry said.

"That's a lie! Hagrid had never opened the Chamber of Secrets." Aragog said.

"Then you're not the monster?" Jade asked.

"No, the monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land. In the pocket of a traveler." he explained.

"If you're not the monster then, who did kill Moaning Myrtle fifty years ago?" Jade asked.

"We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. When I was accused Hagrid brought me here."

"Henry, Jade?" Ron said.

"What?" they snapped together.

Ron pointed up and saw big spiders.

Then they looked at Aragog.

"Well, thank you. We'll just, go." Jade said while Ron and Henry nodded.

"Go? I think not! My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wonders so willingly in our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

Then Henry hit one with the light. They started to get closer to them. They took out their wands.

"Either one of you know any spells?" Ron asked.

"No." Henry said.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron said.

"Weasley, I think you're forgetting something. I'm here with you and a third year!" Jade said.

Then looked at Jade.

"What's the spell?" Henry asked.

Jade aimed her wand at one of the spiders.

_"Arimea exavay!"_ she said and the spider disappeared.

Then they started running.

_"Arimea exavay!"_ she yelled.

Then the other spider went away to.

While they ran Jade would use Arimea exavay whenever she got the chance.

Sure enough they were outside the forest again.

"Follow the spiders. Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him!" Ron said.

"We know one thing though. Hagrid never opened the chamber, he was innocent." Henry said.

"Alright, bed, now!" Jade said.

So they headed back to school and then split up.


	11. Chapter 11

Jade, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Pansy were on their way to the common room when they heard something.

"All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately." McGonagall said.

Henry and Ron walked over to where the teachers were going and listened.

Jade, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Pansy did the same thing but on the other side.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself. Students must be sent home. I'm afraid it is the end of Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

A few seconds later Lockhart appeared.

"So sorry dosed off. What have I missed?" he said.

"A girl has been snatched by a monster Gilderoy your moment has come at last." Snape said.

"My mo-moment?" he said.

"He's such a wimp." Blaise whispered.

The other five nodded.

"Didn't you say just last night that you had known all along where the Chamber of Secrets was?" Snape asked.

He stood there silently for a second.

"That's settled. We'll leave the monster to you, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Your skills after all are legend."

"Very well, I'll just be in my office getting um, getting ready." he said.

"Who is it the monster's taken Minerva?" Madam Pumfrey asked.

"Ginny Weasley." she said.

Then everyone started to leave. When they were gone Henry and Ron were walking over to it.

"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever. Ginny." Ron said.

Then the two of them hurried somewhere.

Jade sighed.

Then she opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"You need to go help them we've got it we've got it." Draco said.

She smiled and followed the boys.

When she found them she saw they were in the bathroom and heard Myrtle moaning as usual.

Then she heard something and turned around.

"Who's there?" Myrtle said.

Then she saw Henry and Ron.

"Oh, hello Henry." She giggled a little. "What do you want?"

"To ask you, how you died." he said.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful. It happened right in here in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A kind of made up language. Then I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away!and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

Jade started to walk towards them and caught their attention.

"Just like that? How?" Jade asked.

Ron and Henry jumped after that.

"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. Over there by that sink." she said pointing at one.

Then she started moaning and going away. Henry walked over to it and felt around it. Then he tried to turn it on but it didn't work. So he put his finger on the side of it and felt a snake.

"This is it," he whispered. "Ron, Jade, I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

Then he and Ron looked at Jade.

"Say something. Jade say something in parseltongue." Ron said.

So she focused on the picture and said,_ "Open."_

Then a click happened and it started to change. The sinks split up and the one that opens it was closed. Sure enough it was open.

"Excellent Jade. I'll just be um, there's no need for me to stay!" Lockhart said and started to run.

"Oh yes there is!" Henry said.

Then they pushed him into the sink but he caught himself and yelled for a second.

"Now kids what good will it do?" he asked.

"Better you then us." Ron said.

"Yes, I suppose." Then he turned around and stood there. "Sure you don't wanna test it first?"

Then Ron pushed him with his wand.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled on his way down.

Henry, Jade and Ron leaned over to hear something.

"It's really quite filthy down here." he said.

Then they looked at each other.

"Alright, let's go." Jade said.

"Oh Henry," Myrtle started.

Henry looked at her and waited.

"If you die down there you're welcome to share my toilet."

Ron and Jade looked at her in disgust.

"Ah, thanks Myrtle." he said.

Then they jumped down and headed to the chamber. They all started screaming on their way down.

When they got there they were on their face for a second but stood up and took out their wands.

"Now remember, any sign of movement close your eyes start away." Jade said.

Then she turned around and hopped on top of one. Henry did it next.

"Go on." Ron said to Lockhart.

He jumped on and then followed them.

"This way." Jade said and waved her hand.

"What's that?" Henry said when they saw something.

"It looks like a, snake." Lockhart said.

"It's the snake's skin." Jade said picking at the eye.

"Bloody hell! Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long!" Ron said.

"Or more." then Lockhart fainted.

"Heart of a liar this one." Ron said.

Suddenly Ron's wand was out of his hand and Lockhart had it.

"The adventure ends here kids." he started moving Ron's wand at all of them.

"But don't fret, the world will know our story. How it was to late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your mind at the sight of her mangled body."

Then he turned to Henry.

"So, you first Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memory. Obliviate!"

Then he was hit in the rock and it rocks started to fall.

Jade and Henry jumped down and went on their stomach while Ron backed up.

A few seconds later it stopped and Ron started coughing.

"Henry! Jade!" Ron said. "Henry! Jade!"

"Ron, Ron are you OK?" Henry asked.

"I'm fine." he said.

Then Lockhart sat up.

"Ulg." Then he looked at Ron. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Um, Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Really? And um, who, who am I?"

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired, he hasn't got a clue who he is!" he said.

"It's an odd sort of place isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No." Ron said and took the rock out of his hand.

"Really? I-" he was interrupted by Ron hitting his head with the rock and losing conciseness.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"You wait here and try to move those things so we can get back through. We'll go and find Ginny." Henry said.

"OK." he said.


	12. Chapter 12

After that Jade, Henry and Ron were in Dumbledore's office.

"You do realize of course that in the past few hours you have broken at least a dozen school rules?" he said.

"Yes sir." they said together.

"It gives me a reason to have you all expelled."

"Yes sir."

"There for, I think it is fitting that the three of you get, special awards for services to the school."

They smiled.

"Thanks." said Ron.

"And now Mr. Weasley, if you would send this letter to the minister. I think we need our game keeper back."

Ron was still smiling and nodded. Then he headed to the owlry.

When the door was closed Henry and Jade looked at Dumbledore.

"First of all, Henry, Jade, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

He looked at them closer.

"And second, I see that something is bothering you. Am I right Jade? Henry?"

They looked at Dumbledore.

"You see sir I couldn't help but see certain things, certain similarities between Tom Riddle and, us." Henry said.

"Ah. You see Henry, you can speak, parseltounge because Lord Voldemort was a parselmouth."

"I can't sir, Jade can." Henry said.

That shocked him but didn't show it.

"I see, Voldemort had transferred some of his powers to you Henry." Dumbledore said.

Henry thought of something else.

"Since he transferred some of his powers, why didn't he want to put me in Slytherin?"

"It's true Henry, why then did the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor?"

He looked at it.

"Because I asked it to."

"Exactly Henry, exactly. Which makes you two very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Henry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities. As for why he put Jade in Slytherin I don't know and have no reason to know if she doesn't want me to."

They sat motionless in his chair, stunned.

"If you want proof, Henry, Jade, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."

He passed Jade the sword. Then she looked at it.

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Only a true Gryffindor, can pull that out of there. And I know you have a bit of every house in you Jade."

"She most certainly does." the sorting hat said.

Suddenly the door burst open. And Dobby came from behind him.

"Dobby! So this is your master. The family you serve is the Malfoys." Henry said.

"Mhm." Dobby said.

"I'll deal with you later." Lucius said.

Jade didn't like the way they treated him but only had control of Tweeky at home.

She has a bit of control over Kreacher to. Sirius had told him to listen to her as if she was his mistress.

"Mmm."

"Out of my way Potter. So, It's true you have returned."

Jade didn't like that either but also knew he had a reputation to keep like Snape.

"When the governor heard about Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed. They decided to summon me back."

"I see. And the culprit has been identified?"

"Oh yes."

"And, who was it?"

"Voldemort. Only this time he used somebody else."

Jade saw Dobby pull on Henry's pants and shook his head at Lucius.

"I see."

"Thankfully Mr. and Ms. Potter, and his friend Ron hadn't discovered the book yet."

"Well, let us hope that Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day."

"Don't worry, I will be." he said.

"Curiously, Lucius the government is thinking that you gave her the book."

"How dare you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Myself concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and of course it's students. Come Dobby, we're leaving."

Dobby turned around and started to leave. Lucius hit him with his stick a few times while they left.

When the door was shut Henry looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir, I wonder if I could have that?" he asked pointing at the diary.

When they left the room Henry told Jade his idea and then she smiled and nodded.

Then they ran to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!"

He stopped and turned around.

"We have something for you." Henry said handing him the diary.

"Mine? I don't know what you're talking about." he said.

"Oh we think you do sir. After hearing the way you said earlier." Jade said.

"Do you?" He handed Dobby the book. "Why don't you prove it? Come Dobby, we're leaving."

He turned around.

"Open it." Henry whispered to Dobby.

So he opened it and smiled.

"Dobby?" he called again.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." he said.

"What? I didn't give-"

Then he thought of what happened.

"Master has presented Dobby with clothes! Dobby is free." he said smiling with a sock in his hand.

Henry pulled up his leg and showed him what happened.

"You lost me my servant!"

Then he took out his wand and Henry jumped for a second.

Jade started to go in front of him a little.

"You shall not harm Henry Potter!" Dobby said and stood in front of him.

_"Avada-"_

Before he could finish Dobby used his own magic and Lucius fell on his back. Dobby smiled and nodded.

"Mark my words Potter. One day soon you are going to make the same sticky end!"

Then he turned around and left.

Dobby looked at Jade and Henry.

"Henry Potter free Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?"

"Just promise me something." Henry started.

"Anything sir."

"Never try to save my life again." he finished.

Dobby chuckled for a second.

After that Henry and Jade headed to their common rooms.

Chapter 13

The next day they were sitting in the great hall having dinner.

People that had been petrified were starting to come to the great hall.

"Welcome back Sir Nicholas!" someone said.

"Thank you." he said.

"Good evening Sir Nicholas." someone else said.

"Good evening."

"Good to see you Sir Nicholas." someone else said.

"Thank you. Hello, Hermione! Welcome back."

"Thanks Sir Nicholas." she said.

At the table Neville saw Hermione.

"Henry, It's Hermione!"

Henry and Ron looked up and smiled.

Hermione started running while the other three stood up.

Then Hermione jumped onto Henry. When she got to Ron she stopped and shook his hand.

"Um, um, well, welcome back Hermione." Ron said.

"It's good to be back. Congratulations I can't believe you solved it." she said.

"Well we had loads of help from you. We couldn't have done it without you." Henry said.

"Thanks." she said smiling.

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and she tapped her glass.

"May I have your attention please?"

Henry, Ron and Hermione sat down.

Jade smiled a little at her brother with his friends again.

Dumbledore stood up.

"May I have a round of applause to, Professor Sprout, Madam Pumfry for making the potion to bring our missing students back."

Everyone started clapping for a minute.

"Also, in light of resent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled!"

Everyone but Hermione cheered loudly.

Hermione mouthed 'oh no.'

When they calmed down Dumbledore said the points and after giving Henry, Ron and Jade two hundred points each for what they did Gryffindor won the house cup this year.

Then the door was open and Hagrid came in.

"Sorry I'm late. An owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some rudy bird called Erol." he said shaking his head.

Ron turned red and turned his head while Henry and Hermione started to laugh quietly. Even Jade chuckled a little.

"He used their idiotic owl when there are many others?" she said to her friends.

"Weasley's an idiot." Draco said.

"Try seeing him almost everyday during summer break." Jade said.

The other five shivered at the thought.

Then Hagrid stopped in font of the three twelve year olds.

"I just wanna say that had not been for Henry, Ron and Hermione of course. Well I'd still be you know where. So I just wanted to say thank."

Henry stood up smiling.

"It's not Hogwarts without you Hagrid."

Then he gave him a hug.

While they did that Dumbledore stood up and started clapping. A few seconds later McGonagall did to. When Henry let go he started clapping. Everyone but the Slytherins were clapping. Crabbe had started but Aden pulled him down.

Jade smiled at them though.

A group of people started to hug Hagrid and his eyes started to water up.

The next day when they got to Kings Cross Station the four of them said goodbye and looked for their family.

When they found their parents Henry smiled and gave them a hug.

"Ready to go?" James said smiling.

"Yup." Henry said.

"Let's go then. Uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony are there waiting for you." Lily said.

A few minutes later they were on their way home.


End file.
